The Midnight Stroll
by Crystal Tornado
Summary: Kirara X Katsushiro. Katsushiro frets about his reluctance to kill, and Kirara comforts him. They take a walk to ease his mind...rating increased to M just in case nothing explicit, though.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Samurai 7.

This is my first Samurai 7 fic...hope you like it!

* * *

The Midnight Stroll

Katsushiro knelt in solitude. He did not know how long he had been there, but he was glad that no one bothered him. It was all so confusing...he did not like to kill; however, he had an obligation to protect the innocent.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw someone kneel beside him. He was startled, but only briefly, because he glanced up to see it was Kirara. She met his gaze yet said nothing. She felt there wasn't anything she _could_ say to ease his suffering...so, slowly she placed her hand over his, in an attempt to silently console him. He didn't mind; he felt better now with Kirara to share his grief. And though he didn't know exactly what she could do, her kindhearted company was enough for him.

When she sensed his tension beginning to melt away, she finally spoke to him. "Katsushiro, I know this hasn't been easy for you. I assure you, though, we are eternally grateful for your bravery."

He nodded appreciatively, and she understood. She continued, "There is no shame in wanting to refrain from killing. You only hesitate to take a life because your conscience reminds you of life's value. And compassion is an honorable trait."

Still, Katsushiro could not bring himself to speak, although Kirara's words brought comfort to him. She continued to grasp his hand, tenderly but firmly, to remind him that she was there to share his burden. After a few moments, he found the strength to speak, despite his mind's painful confliction. "If I cannot take a life, then I am not a true samurai," he stated.

"I believe that a samurai is not defined by his physical abilities, but by his heart. You have the heart of a true samurai, Katsushiro. You _will_ do great things, I'm sure of it." With that, she planted a small, chaste kiss on his pale cheek and left.

Kirara walked absentmindedly with no specific destination in mind, however she found herself at her grandmother's house anyways. She stepped inside, surprised to find that no one was there. _Oh, well...I just hope Katsushiro is okay_, she thought.

"Kirara," a voice said from the doorway. She turned to see Katsushiro extending his arm and holding his hand out to hers. "Will you walk with me?"

"Of course," she replied, allowing him to clutch her hand as he led her into the surrounding forest.

When they had been walking in the woods for a few minutes, he said, "I...don't know if I can do this. Samurai must be strong, but I am weak, and--"

"Nonsense! As I said, reluctance to kill is not a weakness,--"

"What is it, then? It's certainly not a strength!"

"It _is_ a strength. The other samurai need one among them who reminds them that excessive slaughter is not always necessary."

"I...I'm so sorry, Kirara. You've been so kind and supportive to me, and I--"

"Shh." She pressed a finger to his lips. "It's okay..."

"Thank you...for everything." He turned away from Kirara in shame. _She's done so much for me_, he thought, _and this is how I treat her!_

Suddenly she grabbed his hand, and he responded by intertwining his fingers with hers. "I want to show you something," she said. She led him towards the edge of the small clearing they were in. The trees thickened significantly, yet she seemed to glide through almost effortlessly before helping Katsushiro through. Night had fallen in the last hour, but she knew where she was going. After walking for about 20 minutes, they came to a larger clearing with a small waterfall pouring into a clear pond.

"I don't think anyone in my village knows about this," Kirara said. "I come here for relaxation and solitude...and now I share my secret with you." She waded into the water to her ankles, and then stepped out onto the grass once more. The water was warm, but the surrounding air was chilly. She shivered slightly, having forgotten how the sun's absence plunges Kanna into cool nights.

Strong, warm arms wrapped around her from behind. "You're cold," Katsushiro said. Indeed, she _was _cold, and he felt good against her back...she mused, _he's so warm, both inside and out..._

He put his robe around her, and the two sat on the grass. Kirara could feel his breath on her neck and his chest rising and falling as he continued to hold her. Her eyes fluttered shut, and she fell asleep instantly, collapsing onto Katsushiro's chest. This was not unpleasant for him; her heartbeat soothed his troubled mind.

He began to wonder what he should do..._I would carry her back to her house, but I don't know the way out...the sun has not been gone terribly long, however it's dark nevertheless—I suppose I could sleep here, though the others may worry about Kirara...maybe I should wake her up, but she looks so peaceful..._Katsushiro decided finally to wait until she woke up, then they would leave.

In the serenity of the scene, he too fell asleep, his head resting on her shoulder. When he awoke, it was still dark. The moon shone from overhead, and he estimated that he had only slept for a few hours. He was lying on the grass now, holding Kirara at his side. He gently nudged her and whisper her name until her eyes opened.

"Huh?" she asked groggily.

"We fell asleep here. I would've carried you to your house, but I don't know the way, and I didn't want to wake you..."

She smiled sweetly. "You're tired. Just go back to sleep, and we'll return in the morning."

I, uh...okay," he replied.

She kissed his cheek for the second time that night, causing his face to redden slightly. He lay back down on the grass, and she positioned herself snuggly in his arms.

"Goodnight, Katsushiro."

"Goodnight, Kirara."

* * *

A/N: I originally intended this to be a oneshot, but I need opinions: should I resolve the conflict in a second chapter? 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I still don't own Samurai 7. Remember that till the end of the story.

* * *

The next morning... 

Kirara opened her eyes to the rising sun. Katsushiro's robe still covered her, and his arm still circled around her waist. Careful not to wake him, she slid out from his grasp to rinse her face in the refreshing water. She smiled at the sight of a small patch of daisies at the clearing's edge and walked to them.

As she picked them, she began to hum, and soon the humming had turned into a song. Her voice rang out clearly, but not too loudly. "Kakurega ni sunda okina ga tada. Tooku wo mitsumeteita. Akanbou wa naku hahaoyakara. Atatakasadake m--" she stopped, humiliated by the sudden realization that Katsushiro was very much awake. He was sitting up with his legs crossed, listening to her and smiling. A crimson color flooded her cheeks instantly.

"You don't have to stop," he said. "It's beautiful." Her blush deepened even further as she turned her attention back to gathering daisies. When the burning in her cheeks had subsided, she broke the silence by asking Katsushiro if he'd slept soundly.

"Absolutely," he retorted cheerfully. "How could I not have slept well on such a lovely night?" In a more serious tone, he added, "Kirara, I want to thank you...for what you said. You really raised my spirits."

As he said this, he took a step towards her and took her hand in his. "You...mean so much to me...words don't do justice to my feelings..." he trailed off.

Katsushiro's eyes seemed to penetrate into her soul, and she wondered briefly what he would say if he could peer into her mind; the thought unnerved her. "We should be getting back soon," she said timidly. Kirara led them back to Kanna, where she finally dropped his hand. He stole a sideways glance at her: _She is so lovely...her richly-textured hair, her silky skin, her shimmering eyes, her smooth lips_...he swiftly turned his head in the other direction, so she wouldn't see his face redden.

"Sister! I was coming to look for you soon!" Komachi exclaimed, running towards her older sister. "Oh, hi Katsu," she said delightfully to Katsushiro.

A look of comprehension dawned on Komachi's face when she looked from her sister to Katsushiro, then back to Kirara. "Hey...why are you two--?"

Both of them blushed profusely, but Kirara cut her off before she could make any more connections. "Komachi, let's go make breakfast, okay?"

"Okay..." she said, slightly suspicious. The two girls hurried away to their grandmother's house. When they were out of sight, Katsushiro gave a small sigh of relief.

* * *

"So, where _did_ you two disappear to last night?" Shichiroji asked with a knowing smirk.

"It's not _like_ that," he told him, becoming increasingly frustrated.

Shichiroji chuckled. "It's not like _what_? Whatever...I know you love her."

If it was possible, Katsushiro blushed more deeply than he had in his entire life. "Uh..."

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone," Shichiroji said. "But it won't be hard for the others to figure it out...if they haven't already." He began to walk away, still laughing softly. Then, he added, "My advice to you: tell her your feelings before someone else does."

* * *

Katsushiro trudged towards the bath house, still utterly dazed. _Why is this such a big deal? I mean, it's **not**...we just slept. That's **it**. Why does everyone care so much?_ He pondered this, soaking in the warm bath. He was completely lost in his thoughts...so lost that he didn't hear the door open or the light footsteps. It wasn't until the surprised "oh!" that he noticed her presence at all.

"I'm so sorry, Katsushiro! I didn't know anyone was in here! I--"

"It's okay, Kirara. _Really_." When she had stepped outside, he promptly, yet somewhat reluctantly left the comfort of the water and dressed himself.

"It's all yours," he said kindly, stepping aside to let her in. It was early afternoon now, and Kambei was informing the farmers that they should further fortify their defenses. With the bustling movement of the whole village, no one noticed the thug who took Kirara from the bath house.

* * *

A few hours later, when the farmers were preparing to eat dinner, it suddenly occurred to Katsushiro that he hadn't seen Kirara since their bath incident, so he set off to find her. To his surprise, she wasn't anywhere in the village, and no one else had seen her lately. The only place left he knew to check was her clearing; however, he didn't find her there, either.

A sense of panic arose within him. "Sensei, sensei!" he called desperately. The other six samurai were sitting in a circle, eating their rice.

"What is it, Katsushiro?" Kambei grumbled.

"Kirara's gone. I can't find her anywhere! I think she's been taken."

"Who would take her? She's a peasant after all—the city folk usually don't deal with 'mere farmers'..."

Katsushiro thought about this for a moment, and then..."Ukyo! He tried to capture her shortly after the first time I met her."

"We can't jump to conclusions," Kambei pondered. "But I suppose we can't leave her in danger, either. Are you sure it was Ukyo who abducted her?"

"I can't think of anyone else who pursues her like this...and I have a strong feeling about it."

"Very well, then. Go to the city and bring her back. Kyuzo and Gorobei will go with you."

* * *

"Ah, dearest Kirara! You've made it here at last!" Ukyo said with welcoming arms as the thug deposited her at the young master's feet. She refused everything he offered her with fire in her eyes.

He tied her hands behind her back—her feet were already bound—and shoved her against the nearest wall. "My patience is finite, girl," he said fiercely. She continued to thrash violently as he tried to kiss her. She felt momentarily relieved when he backed away, but the feeling did not last. Her eyes went wide with shock as he bent down and slid her skirt down her hips and legs.

"No!" she screamed.

"This will be much more enjoyable for both of us if you cooperate, darling." he said cajolingly.

"How can I cooperate with someone who's trying to rape me?" she said fiercely.

"Well, if you feel that way..." He frowned, grabbing a piece of cloth from the table, and promptly gagged her.

* * *

The three samurai made their way through the city to the palace. Kyuzo, most familiar with its layout, led the way. They aimed for stealth, killing only when absolutely necessary.

Finally, they found themselves in a deserted corridor, where high-pitched muffled screams were distantly audible. Katsushiro ran towards the sound, calling Kirara's name; Kyuzo began to follow, but Gorobei held him back. When Kyuzo looked at him questioningly, he explained, "This is something he must do by himself." They waited outside for what they hoped would be Katsushiro's triumphant return.

* * *

"Mmph!" She screamed and struggled, but essentially she was powerless. She closed her eyes, hot tears starting to flow from her beautiful brown eyes. _His hands should not be allowed to touch me like that...those hands should be Katsushiro's_, she thought. She kept her eyes closed tightly. She was still aware of Ukyo's filthy touch, but she could hear Katsushiro's voice in her mind...or was it closer?

Suddenly the door burst open, and the young samurai charged inside. Ukyo was genuinely surprised at first, but his face soon contorted into a look of cocky amusement. "Here to save the girl, hmm?" The two began circling each other.

"Hell yes," he said, sword drawn, with an angry glare. "You think you can abduct women and turn them into your personal sex slaves?"

"Of course I can," he replied arrogantly. "That's all women can ever be."

"I disagree," Katsushiro growled, plunging his daito into Ukyo's chest.

Ukyo sunk to the floor, blood starting to pool around him. "It's a shame...Kirara...we could've had so much fun..."

_Kirara_...Katsushiro spun around to slice her bindings. She hugged him tightly after fixing her clothes. The two emerged from the room to see the two other samurai waiting for them. "Good," Gorobei said, seeing her alive and more-or-less intact. "Let's go."

* * *

Once again, Kyuzo led the way safely out of the city. They were silent on their journey back to Kanna until Gorobei spoke. "How were you captured?" He asked Kirara.

"I had just stepped out of the bath; a thug grabbed me and tied my arms and legs. The villagers were busy strengthening their defenses, so no one noticed."

"Well," Gorobei smiled, "I wouldn't say _no one_ noticed. If Katsushiro hadn't detected you were missing..."

She turned her head to face her savior. "Katsushiro..."

"Don't mention it. It was nothing," he said humbly, blushing for what felt like the thousandth time that day.

_Katsushiro saved me,_ she thought. _**He** noticed I was missing and alerted the others. **He** killed Ukyo for my sake. I've burdened him so greatly, yet he demands nothing in return. What is it I feel so strongly for him? Admiration? He is a samurai, after all—it's only natural to admire him. But is there something else I feel? Love, perhaps? Do I **love** Katsushiro?_ While she processed these thoughts in her mind, they arrived back at the vilalge.

As Gorobei and Kyuzo veered towards their sleeping quarters, Katsushiro walked with Kirara to her grandmother's house. It was empty, which was surprising because it was just after midnight. She found a not on the floor, saying: "Kirara—Komachi and I are sleeping at Rikichi's house tonight. I thought you might like some privacy with the young samurai."

She was embarrassed and quickly stuffed the note between two books on the nearby bookshelf. "They're alright, then?" Katsushiro asked.

"Oh. Yes, they're fine. She just wanted to tell me that she and Komachi are staying the night at Rikichi's."

"Why?"

"Who knows..." she said vaguely, not wanting to reveal her grandmother's true motivation.


	3. Chapter 3

Her grandmother's words echoed in her mind..."_To be in love in the midst of war"_...She stood in silence with Katsushiro, wondering what would happen next since nothing was predictable anymore.

"I'm sorry," she said, her head bent, facing the floor.

"For what? I'm the one who owes you an apology."

"I've forced you to kill another..."

"But I let go of your hand," he said grasping her hand with both of his. "You never should have been abducted. I failed you _again_..."

"You don't have a responsibility to protect me. I've survived this long without a bodyguard, haven't I? You've got other things to do, and that's _okay_," she said reassuringly. "But thank you for saving me," she added, stepping forward to hug him. "If there's anything I can do to make it up to you, anything at all..."

She pulled away slightly; one of his hands remained at her hip, while the other cupped her face gently. She just stared for a moment, wondering with a mild curiosity what he was thinking...then, he kissed her. He kissed her with such fiery passion, weakening her knees. _It feels so right_, she thought, _so why do I feel like we should stop? I just don't want it to end_...

She leaned closer to him, deepening the kiss, and Katsushiro slowly moved his hand through her hair. They had pulled away momentarily for a breath when Kirara's eyes displayed her astonishment, and she ran out of her own house into the dark night.

He promptly ran after her, glancing around, but she was already out of sight. He knew she must have gone to her secret, beloved clearing. He made the trip more quickly and easily, having been there twice now. When he arrived, he found her sobbing quietly at the water's edge. He felt a terrible pang of guilt for upsetting her, though he was confused about what he could've possibly done. "Kirara..." he didn't know exactly what to say, but he wanted to make her feel better...it hurt so much to see her cry.

"Kirara," he repeated softly. "Please don't cry. However I have wronged you, I will try my hardest to make amends."

"It's just..."

"What?" he asked concernedly.

"I can't—_we_ can't—do this. We can never be..."

"Why not? I don't understand...there's no shame in l--" he cut himself off, blushing at what he'd almost divulged to her.

She was more alert now. "What?"

"Oh. Uh, it's nothing," he mumble, cheeks steadily growing redder.

"No, what were you going to say?"

He sighed, knowing he could not avoid her question. He continued to stare at the ground as he quietly repeated, "There's no shame in love." He paused, waiting for her reaction, and when none came, he glanced up at her. Tears still rolled down her face, though she made no attempt to thwart them.

"Kirara, I _love_ you. What's wrong with that?"

"What's _wrong_ with that? You're a samurai, Katsushiro! What if you're killed? I don't know what I'd do..."

"I must ensure that I'm not, then," he replied with a calm determination. "And...do you mean to say...that you love me also?"

"Yes...of course," she answered modestly.

For a moment, they both stared absentmindedly into the dark, neither knowing what to say. It was Katsushiro who spoke first. "I want a life with you, Kirara. I'll gladly give up being a samurai—or make any other changes—if it will allow us to be together."

"I cannot ask you to do such a thing. I promised to support you on your path to become a great samurai...and I intend to keep that promise.

"If you insist on that path for us, then I will not deny you of your wishes," he said solemnly. "But in return, I ask only that you give me tonight..."

He moved closer to her, locking his gaze with hers. Bending down to her ear, he whispered, "Let me show you...how much I love you..." His breath was hot and increasingly ragged on her neck as she whispered a small "okay."

He pressed his lips against hers, and this time he was not met with resistance. Her lips were warm and inviting, as was everything about her. He reached for the hem of her top, tugging at it gently. "Not here," she said. He nodded in understanding, taking her hand and leading her silently from the peaceful clearing back to her home, where they resumed their frenzied activities.

* * *

Kisses raining.  
Breath mingling.  
Limbs entwining.  
Throat tightening.  
Bodies melting.  
Warmth piercing.  
Sweet pain diffusing...(1)

* * *

After hours of passion, Katsushiro and Kirara lie entwined on the floor. He held her close to him, stroking her arm. She listened to his heartbeat as it slowly returned to its normal rate. Her eyes fluttered shut against his bare chest, and they both fell asleep in the loving embrace. 

(1) A/N: This series of phrases comes (word for word) from Yû Watase's _Ceres: Celestial Legend_ manga, volume 7. Those are her words—I just borrowed them.


End file.
